


Hamlet 04

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	Hamlet 04

尹昉一直没提起那天究竟发生了什么，黄景瑜也没法去问 。他能感到对方多少在躲着他，比如在厨房里做饭，尹昉已经习惯起锅时喊他拿盘子，但是又会在两个人不小心手碰到一起后，猛地抖一下想要缩回去。

放在原来，黄景瑜肯定是要有点委屈巴巴会难过，他被突如其来的变故卷入一个完全不了解的世界，尹昉是身边唯一被划在安全区内的人，这样的疏远未免有些伤人心。

只是他最近也一肚子心事，这样倒也不会显得他太反常太尴尬。青春期的男孩子做个限制级的梦都不叫什么事，毕竟年轻血气方刚精力旺盛，但是梦到的人变得准确并且稳定，而不是面容模糊的某个路人甲，就值得提心吊胆了。

梦里是他的小卧室，他们挤在那张窄窄的单人床上，全身最大程度的贴合着，汗水把他们的皮肤黏成一体，情欲的气息在彼此呼吸间交换，他下身像是打桩一样一下一下顶进那人股间，身下人眼泪流了满脸，饱厚的嘴唇被他自己的虎牙咬出小口子，难耐的时候一抿，就能在亲吻里尝到血腥气，他动作大了快了，那双长腿还会绷紧又放松，顶到敏感点，会发出勾人的泣音，腿无用地挣扎，一脚踹到墙上，疼痛和快感使得后面剧烈收缩，想要把吃着的这根阴茎绞出精液来。

太真实了，真实的不像是个梦。黄景瑜端着盆做贼一样的跑到阳台，把刚洗完的内裤晾上，看着它跟昨天洗的那条内裤一起迎风招展，一面羞恼，一面又忍不住回想梦中的情节。

只有天和他自己知道，看着尹昉背对着他系着围裙做饭时，多想一把按在流理台上，掰开那挺翘的臀肉，狠狠地操进去，操得他像春梦中一样湿漉漉地哭喊。

 

各种课程随着时间的推移都陆续结束了，尹昉又开始教黄景瑜组织中各种账目和货物流通，所有合作伙伴的背景及势力，算计，手段，都一点点地教给他，一张巨大的网在年轻的向导手中展开，细密地渗进临海市甚至东部地区。

他这才明白当日孙芒所说含义是什么。在比实际年龄要显得稚嫩的外表下，是尹昉确实年长的六岁，是曾经吃过的苦、走过的路、陷足过的陷阱、挣扎过的泥潭。

尹昉受邀来参加一次画展，他喜欢艺术，但这些色彩和线条对于黄景瑜的审美来说有点远，他却愿意陪着他来，哪怕只是跟在这个人后面玩手机也好。

黄景瑜侧头看向正在欣赏一幅画的尹昉，将他与翻着账本查账时的尹昉先生、训练室里抬手十环的尹向导拼在一起。他像是一本书，你永远能在他身上读到新的东西，也不知道下一页是什么样的惊喜。

艺术是描绘生命形态的一种方式，真正丰富且迷人的是生命本身。

尹昉去和画展主人聊天，黄景瑜自知站那就是又一个不会说话的展览品，出门在便利店买了杯热咖啡，没喝，是留给尹昉的，就端着往停车场走。

他敲了敲车窗，里面的司机没反应，他又敲了敲，背后突然响起有人在地上拖什么物件的声音，金属与水泥地摩擦碰撞尖锐而嘈杂，常人尚且忍受不了会皱起眉头捂住耳朵，更不要说五感超越的哨兵们了。

黄景瑜迅速往旁边一闪，躲过了身后人扎来的一刀。对方明显有备而来，制造噪音，没有安放炸弹，刀都是陶瓷的，明摆着就是要让哨兵丧失超于常人的战斗能力，只是他们忽略了一个事情——黄景瑜自打觉醒，五感就没有被尹昉放开。

“吃喜欢吃的东西，看喜欢看的东西。”年轻的向导向他解释时，正穿着松垮的衣服做完黄景瑜瞠目结舌的一套柔韧训练。因为身份和遭遇，他在这个世界上如履薄冰，幸而有人愿意帮他守住最后一点平凡。

 

 

等尹昉终于帮忙把最后一个袭击者用不知道哪找来的水管子敲晕之后，黄景瑜累得歪在车上，看那只叫点点的美短跳到袭击者脸上，伸出尖锐的爪子咔咔来了两下。

他忍不住笑起来，又喘又笑，没几下就咳起来。想喝点东西，他扫了一眼某个袭击者脑袋上的纸杯，他当时想都没想就泼了对方一脸，那么热的咖啡，这个人也是好忍劲，没有嗷一嗓子叫出来，破坏这场停车场武斗的气氛。

尹昉看了看还晕着的司机，握了握黄景瑜的手，“想个办法把这个车开开。”黄景瑜突然感到周围所有的金属制品，和训练室里隔离的环境不一样，复杂也繁多，所有信息挤挤歪歪塞在他脑子里，吵的要死。

他集中精神感受一下车锁，忍不住啧了一声，拿过尹昉手里的水管，对着车后座窗户猛地来了一下，脱了外套把碎玻璃按倒，自己跳进里面，把车打开。

两个人把还晕着的司机搬到车后座，黄景瑜带上车门，尹昉突然拉住他的手，吓了黄景瑜一跳，尹昉很快又松开，他才知道是把他的五感关掉了。但是那些乱糟糟的信息有些残留在脑海里，他没吭声，尹昉盯着他看了两秒，笑了。

“有需要就说，求助向导的帮助对哨兵不丢人。”他帮黄景瑜做了个简单的精神梳理，“今天第一次实战，挺不错的。”“那我能要个奖励吗？”黄景瑜握住尹昉还没伸回去的手。

向导点点头：“你说。”黄景瑜犹豫一下，在屏障后把心思压了压，指了指正在被美短乖乖舔毛的小黑狗：“你给他起个名吧。”尹昉蹲下身，把小不点从美短怀里拎出来：“是只德牧啊……”他扫了一眼丢在地上的水管，“叫铁柱怎么样？”

“……”黄景瑜沉默。

尹昉把小狗崽往他怀里一塞，矮身就要往驾驶座上坐，小哨兵一把拉住他，面露怀疑：“你会开车？”“有驾照，总不能让你开，还没成年。”“还有半个月！”“半个月也是未成年，上车吧。”

 

黄景瑜听着耳边发动机的轰鸣声，手指了指离合器，“踩离合。”尹昉瞪了他一眼，但还是乖乖踩下去，黄景瑜伸手帮他换成高档。

“踩油门。”尹昉踩油门，黄景瑜换挡。

“离合，刹车。”尹昉踩离合刹车，黄景瑜换挡。

“油门。”尹昉踩油门，黄景瑜换挡。

“拐弯。”尹昉打开转向灯，踩离合刹车，黄景瑜换挡。

两个人就一个踩刹车油门离合器，一个负责换挡，配合着过了高峰期的市中心和堵车的立交桥，幸好没遇上交警。开到住处的车库门前，“离合，刹车慢踩。”黄景瑜把要挣出怀的点点往怀里又抱了抱。

尹昉带着点自暴自弃的意味踩下离合与刹车，黄景瑜换挡，准备顺便把手刹给他拉起来，结果却一把握住了已经先一步拉起来的尹昉，瞬间握着的好像不是手刹而成了电棍，两个人刷的缩回手。

“我考完证驾照之后，一直在开自动挡。”年长的向导不解释觉得丢面子，解释了又觉得这个面子也不想往回捡了。他解开安全带，却听见黄景瑜突然笑起来。“你笑什么？”点点喵了一声，从黄景瑜怀里挣脱跳到尹昉腿上。

铁柱歪歪头，黄景瑜也正好歪头看左边的尹昉，一人一狗动作一致，实力诠释物似主人形含义。“没什么，回家，我饿了。”

 

三个老东西唯恐半年多时间里黄景瑜被尹昉养得忘记他们，上赶着给他准备成年生日，企图拉进距离。而这场宴会的主角正半死不活地跟自己的狗子一起趴在沙发上，脸上盖着尹昉让他背的一沓资料。

尹昉敲敲门，进了卧室看见这一大一小两团，就忍不住皱起眉头，一转头，又看见管家先生送进来的衣服还一丝没动地放在桌上。“换衣服了。”尹昉走过去把衣服从盒子里拿出来抖开，一米八几的大个子就委委屈屈地哦了一声，慢吞吞挪过来。

他确实是个衣架子，肩宽腰窄腿长，尹昉忍不住多看了两眼，被黄景瑜正好逮了个正着，还转了一圈给他看：“帅吗？”两个人相视几秒，都笑起来。

宴会几乎请来了所有的合作伙伴，黑白明暗，都想要看看这个十八岁的A级哨兵。在场有普通人也有向导，但更多的是哨兵，这个好斗的群体里，一个两个肆无忌惮地铺开自己的精神力，像是傲慢的雄性动物寻求最原始的征服感。

黄景瑜没有这样的习惯，他甚至有些觉得旁人的精神很吵，有恶意，有谄媚，有试探，有鄙夷，热热闹闹好像都拿着村委会的大喇叭在他脑子广播。

他身边这个正在叨逼叨逼叨的A-哨兵，估计精神体跑不了是一只话唠鹦鹉。黄景瑜烦得不行，还要躲这位的B+向导女儿时常碰上来的精神触角，他面上浮出咬肌的轮廓，抬头在人群里寻找尹昉，三个老东西可能是有意的，他们刚来到没多久，就被人群分开了。

尹昉本来就是个两杯的量，挡不住有些人车轮战轮番灌，这会正迷迷糊糊地坐在桌前，拿了一块点心，却又只拿在手里不吃，一看就知道是喝多了。

黄景瑜推开要往他身上偎的向导，走过去，一手伏在椅背一手撑在桌上，低下头，从尹昉指尖叼走了那一小块点心。被红酒濡湿的舌尖不小心蹭过指纹，看起来比他更像刚成年的向导才有点转醒，目光还是有点呆，但至少知道看着他了。

十八岁的哨兵听见现场众多的精神变得更加嘈杂，尹昉伸出双手，捂在他耳朵上，他的精神世界像是第一次在火车上遇到这个人，渐渐宁静，但又不是死寂，像是有山泉流过。

 

他抬手拉住尹昉的一只手腕，趁着彼此的酒意，拉得正大光明，不肯分开。

 

 

TBC


End file.
